ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie "Mac" Fraser
I go back to my roots, to the skateboard. Put on my 'phones an' hit the street, solo. Jus' me 'n the board 'n the street. It's good. Mac Fraser is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He has appeared in all the games, along with Kaori Nishidake, Elise Riggs, and Zoe Payne. Except for the PAL version of SSX Tricky. In the original 'SSX', Mac is 15 years old, however, he ages through out the series, being 18 in 'SSX 3', and 20 in 'SSX On Tour'. Mac begins as a cool and young teenager with a love of snowboarding. He is always the first on the mountain, the last off, and he rarely takes a break in between. Mac makes his own music, giving him a positive groove when snowboarding. As he gets older he gets a little more mature, but his spirit remains the same. Mac is an American. His height, weight and age vary in each game. SSX New to the competitive scene and striking for respect, Mac rides a stylish flare the quiet confidence of riders twice his age. Mac's Personal Info *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5’4” *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Age:' 15 *'Blood Type:' O- *'Style:' Freestyle *'Edging:' 10/21 *'Speed:' 9/22 *'Stability:' 14/28 *'Tricks:' 16/32 SSX Tricky Bio Mac is by far the youngest rider on the tour at age 15, and a bit of a pardox. He can be really immature, even for his young age, trying too hard for attention and to be everyone's buddy. But there are times when he isolates himself, turns into a lone wolf and looks out at the world with the eyes of a much older and experienced person. His fellow competitors mistake this for snobbery, but Mac is wary of building lasting friendships. Mac has arguably had the toughest childhood of the SSX competitors, and he learned the harsh reality lessons very early in his life. He learned to make himself invisible when necessary, and this has translated into a successful strategy for racing. "Where did he come from?" the standard reaction to his victories. DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 16 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' Skateboarding *'Motto:' "You lookin' for a smack down?" *'Dream Date:' Tara Dakides *'Friend:' Kaori *'Enemy:' Moby *'Favorite Movie:' Skate videos *'Favorite Reading:' DJ Magazine *'Favorite Music:' Blink 182, DJ Carl Cox *'Favorite Course:' Pipedream *'Favorite Trick:' Walkin' the Dog *'Other Hobbies:' School, hangin' with buds, laying down tracks, playing video games *'Greatest Strength:' Style, excellence of execution *'Greatest Weakness:' Beautiful women 'Rivalry System' 'Rank Video' 300px| 'Interview' Q''':What is your favorite course? Pipedream man! Tricks are my specialty and the Pipe is a trick junkie's dream. I love grinding all them rails' and pullin' crazies, and there's a dope ledge off the gap that'll really take ya places! Yeah, and airtimes, whoa baby, you can get SWEET air on that bad track! '''Q:What is your favorite trick and why? Walkin' the Dog. It's one of the first skateboarding tricks I learned when I was just a lil' grommet. It's old school so it has a special place in my heart, y'know? Though to do on a snowboard, no lip to use as a pivot, so you kinda gotta kick the board around to get walkin' motion. Don't think any one else can do it; leastwise, not as good as me! Q''':If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? World-Class Dj! Yeah I'd tour and do big raves and stuff all over the world. I'll get cool chicks and chucks bopping to my big beats and get paid big bucks too. Hey, that's a pretty good rap! Chicks dig Djs. I mean, they already dig me lots, but if I was a big-time Dj, I'll have to peel 'em off! Yeah sweeeeet...peeling off hot, sweaty race chicks, yeah, that'll be dope! '''Q:Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? Man, that Moby's always on me. I dunno why he doesn't like me. Maybe he's jealous, y'know? He's old; he's gonna hafta retire soon, and I haven't even hit my peak yet! Q''':What about friends? You seem pretty close to Kaori. Kaori? Uh, yeah...I guess...She's pretty, ah, she's pretty nice...yeah,I guess she's a friend. We hang out sometimes... '''Q:What is your greatest strength? Weakness? Style. Excellence of execution. Perfect form, everytime. I am the trickiest of the tricky. Tricky, Tricky, Tricky! Man, I just look real good out there! The judges love me cause I take 'em all to school! Q''':What about weakness? Weakness? Pwagh! Can't think of any...Oh, I know! I have a weakness for beautiful women! '''Q: But we've seen you take some pretty brutal wipeouts out there... Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah...I guess 'cause I'm light an' I get waaay more air than anyone else, when I go down they seem bigger. They're nuthin', I've never had a "brutal wipeout." Maybe if it was Moby, it'd likely kill him, y'know, 'cause he's carrying all that extra weight, but for me, nothin'. I don't even feel it. Q''':Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... I go back to my roots, to the skateboard. Put on my 'phones an' hit the street, solo. Jus' me 'n the board 'n the street. It's good. '''Q: What do you do when your not snowboarding? Other then school? Uhh, skatin', laying down tracks, hangin' with my buds, playing video games...lotsa stuff. 'Quotes from announcer' *"Welcome to the quarter finals - the man to watch, Mac Fraser. Why ladies and gentlemen? Let his performance speak for him." *"Everyone loves Mac Fraser, well, almost everyone. Moby might have a few words on that subject." *"Mac "Smack" Fraser is the one to watch today. Some old rivalries may be heating up in the slopes." Outfits *Snow Business *Redneck Redux *Soylent Ranger *Hot Pants *Bss Ranger *Special Agent *Master SSX 3 Bio Mac is always first on the parks and pipes each morning and the last to pack it in al the end of the day. The new SSX circuit sees an older, more mature and confident Mac Fraser. Mixing his passion for music and riding has given Mac a constant groove and positive vibe that draws others to him. Some would say he is unaware or ambivalent of most things around him, in actuality it's more accurate to say that he is highly selective of what he wants or cares to acknowledge. Mac's quiet confidence almost guarantees him a season long spot up on the podium. Rider's D'NA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Age:' 18 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Mac "Smack" Fraser Rider's Faves *'Thing to Hate:' Skiers in the Park *'Place to Ride:' Mammoth Mountain, USA *'Riding Partner:' Kaori Nishidake *'Riding Victim:' JP Arsenault *'Other Sport:' Skateboarding *'Trick:' Rail, switch nosepress to hella pop to switch backside lipslide *'SSX Event:' Super Pipe, Big Air *'Secret Spot:' Heidi's Playground *'Food:' Lemonade *'Accessory:' MP3 player and headphones *'Career Highlight:' Every time I ride! Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Uhhh...lemme check, boxers! No, briefs! *'Things You Have broken:' Hearts baby, hearts. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' An extra in a zombie film *'The Word:' "I may not be much, but I'm all I think about." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Mac sents out: Peak 1 *Hey! Don't forget me, unless of course you're - CHICKEN!? *Sorry! Not good enough! Go back up if you want to try again. *Congrats, I guess. But, there's NO WAY you can beat my best down the entire Peak. Go on up top if you want to take a shot. Peak 2 *Nate being Peak 2's top dog? Not for long! Right? Riiiight? *The bigger he is, the harder he falls, show Nate who's boss! Peak 3 *Please take Psymon down a notch, PLEASE. *Psymon doesn't even know how to spell Peak Boss! Beat him! Aggressive Level *Time for the MAC SMACKDOWN. *I know it's hard being a goof - but your doing a good job! Quotes from DJ Atomika *"It's time for a little SSX street talk. You know, the vibe around town is that Mac Fraser is gettin' a little big for his breaches. Seems Mac feels the real estate on Peak 1 as his own personal jibbing grounds. I guarantee, this, is going to get interesting." SSX Blur Bio Forever listening to music, often eccentric, and always a serious competitive force, Mac has worked hard on his skills and is ready to show them off this year on the mountain. Just don't ask him to hit pause, you'll disturb his rhythm! DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Favorite Event:' Big Air and Super Pipe *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Lemonade *'Dislikes:' Skiers *'Trait:' Music-Fanatic *'Partner:' Kaori *'Rival:' JP *'Motivation:' Take the Mountain Champion title home Quotes from DJ Atomika * Mac Frasier spent the off season exercising his mental toughness in the remote wilderness of Colorado where he peak-bagged all 54 of the state's fourteeners. * Mac Frasier's pre-game routine never changes. He eats 11 cereal marsh- mallows and puts a worn card in his pocket that says "Be the best you can be." * Mac Frasier isn't afraid of getting technical or throwing up colossal airs, that's what makes him such a threat on the SSX Circuit. * Here's something SSX super fans might not know about the legendary Mac Fraser. When asked what he'd do if he weren't a pro, Mac says he'd be an extra in a zombie film. * When Mac Frasier isn't riding or training, he's working to brew up the world's more perfect lemonade. He takes it pretty seriously, kinda like lemon art. SSX On Tour Bio An older Mac now projects a more confident and capable attitude. Less the erratic and immature young man - more the pro snowboarder who knows his life is going to be filled with the good things - mountains, powder, women, and buds. His teenage sense of mischief and pointless fun still exists - but has now developed into a sly, calculating creative sense of 'what can I mess with now?' He's is no longer the gawky teen with raging acne. With a sweet pad on the mountain (filled with empty pizza boxes, buddies, and video games), Mac is living the pro rider's dream. Doing what he wants, when he wants - with a whole lotta style and an ear to ear smirk. DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 152 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Mac 'Smack' Fraser After the tour... Moved to Canada to work for King Tyson. Became Executive Commander of Water Parks and Petting Zoos. Works too much. SSX(2012) Bio Mac is a legend on The Tour, holding all records on the pro circuit, having done and won it all – but being as good as he is has meant that there is very little left to challenge him. He is the epitome of ‘Shredder’, loves big air, big tricks and pushing the limits of what is possible on a snowboard. He’s usually the first person to nail an impossible combo and stick the landing (think triple corkscrew guy from 2011 X-Games), and has invented more tricks than Tony Hawk. Always looking for new challenges, and to elevate his skills once again, Mac left The Tour behind to co-find SSX. DNA Nationality: '''American '''AKA: Mac Home Mountain: Mount Baker Backstory Comic Videos SSX Mac: Character Reveal Trailer SSX Mac: Character Reveal Trailer SSX Mac: Comic Trailer SSX Mac: Comic Trailer Personality and Traits When it comes to Mac Fraser, his character is one of the few that has developed throughout the series, which is unknown to many competitors within the SSX universe. In the beginning, Mac was striking for respect, at only 15 years of age, Mac was the youngest competitor to complete in the SSX circuit, which drive other competitors crazy. In SSX Tricky, Mac returns with strong confidence and successful strategies. He is described best as being immature for his age, a bit of a paradox, and trying to hard for attention and to be everyone's buddy. While Moby can stand his immature, Luther comes to dislike Mac, offer telling him he needs a whippin.' Mac however, doesn't show any indifference and instead takes it as a joke, yet perfectly knowing Luther's intentions out in the slopes. Mac can also be showed as a caring, and respectful person, as he asks Kaori go out for pizza and even encourages before a race. But there are times when he isolates himself, turns into a lone wolf and looks out at the world with the eyes of a much older and experienced person. His fellow competitors mistake this for snobbery, but Mac is wary of building lasting friendships. Mac has arguably had the toughest childhood of the SSX competitors, and he learned the harsh reality lessons very early in his life. He learned to make himself invisible when necessary, and this has translated into a successful strategy for racing. In SSX 3, Mac returns as a much more mature and confident person. Mac likes to make his presence known, but only when necessary. Some would say he is unaware or ambivalent of most things around him, in actuality it's more accurate to say that he is highly selective of what he wants or cares to acknowledge. Mac's quiet confidence almost guarantees him a season long spot up on the podium. In SSX Blur, Mac is shown as being hard working, as he spent the off season exercising his mental toughness in the remote wilderness of Colorado where he peak-bagged all 54 of the state's fourteeners. However, Mac's spirit still remains the same, as his pre-game routine never changes. He eats 11 cereal marsh- mallows and puts a worn card in his pocket that says "Be the best you can be." In SSX On Tour, Mac is now more capable of what he wants. He is the pro snowboarder who knows his life is going to be filled with the good things - mountains, power, women, and buds. His teenage sense of mischief and pointless fun still exists - but has now developed into a sly, calculating creative sense of 'what can I mess with now? With a sweet pad on the mountain (filled with empty pizza boxes, buddies, and video games), Mac is living the pro rider's dream. Doing what he wants, when he wants - with a whole lotta style and an ear to ear smirk. Mac is type to work to much, according to his happenings after the On Tour, tour. Words and phrases used to describe Mac include: High achiever, lone wolf, fun to hang out with, mischief, confident, hard working, good friend, immature, bit of a pardox, eccentric, sly. Mac also finds peace when DJ-ing and listening to his music at full blast. Relationships Kaori Nishidake Mac Fraser and Kaori Nishidake have been linked romantically throughout the game's series. Although their relationship has never been officially confirmed as more then friends, several hints have been dropped since the introduction of the rivalry system in SSX Tricky. In SSX Tricky, hints are dropped through rider interviews and pre-race events. In Mac's interview he somewhat answers nervously to the question of rather Kaori and he are friends. He says she's pretty, unthinkably, but quickly recovers and says she's pretty nice. He also says they hang out sometimes, leaving a "..." behind. On another hand, Kaori shows no hesitation when asked if she has made in friends during the tour. She says Mac is good friend, and that they have fun together when he hang out. During a pre-race event, Mac talks to Kaori two times in the main World Circuit. The first time, he tells her they 'own this run' - meaning, they both have what it takes to come in first, together. The second time around, Mac asks Kaori if she would like to go out for pizza after the event. Kaori responds with a unreadable smile, and tells him he is a sweet guy. In SSX 3, hints about their relationship are dropped through character interaction, text messages, rider bios, and unlockable trading cards. Hints are dropped favorably on Kaori's side, as it shows in her trading card that Mac Fraser is the person she admires the most. Also, on her bio, her career highlight is beating Mac in showdown and while playing as Kaori, you could punch Mac as many times as possible and he won't ever punch back. On Mac's defense, Kaori even takes Mac's side as Peak Boss of Peak 1, sending messages in his favor. In her first message, she warns Peak 1 belongs to Mac - and Mac only. On her second message, she says Mac is the best on Peak 1, and ends the message with "kinda cute too....". It is uncertain of where their relationship stood in SSX on Tour as the main focus of the game is on your created character. (CAC) However, Kaori is linked romantically to another Japanese rider, Sid. It is also unconfirmed if Kaori and Sid were in a relationship to begin with. However, fans widely believed that Mac, Kaori, and Sid, were in a love triangle during the On Tour timeline. Moby Jones Moby and Mac have had an unspoken rivalry up until SSX3. In SSX Tricky, Mac has Moby listed as his foe in his bio - however Moby does not have Mac listed as a foe. This does not mean Moby liked Mac in SSX Tricky. Before a race, Mac towards the end of the circuit mode, Mac confronts Moby in the last track before finishing the game, saying the finals have come, and that he was going to be the only winner. Moby, not intimated by this, tells him to save his breathe. Mac and Moby both mention each other during their interviews. Mac comments on how he has no idea why Moby doesn't like him, while Moby hints he finds Mac annoying and immature. It was not until SSX3 where fans find out why Moby didn't like Mac before. Although in this game Moby has Mac listed as a victim, Mac has JP listed as his in his bio. While playing playing as Mac, Dj Atomika will mention that rumor has it Mac has no roommate this tour. Current to Atomika, Moby has been Mac's past circuit roommate up until the SSX3 tour, while Moby flied a complain on Mac, saying he is slop. This of course, explains why Moby didn't like Mac in past games. Griff Simmons It was hinted through Mac's SSX 3 trading card that Mac might have had a small rivalry with Griff. "In Mac's pockets" you couldfind "Griff's Allowance." Qhile playing as Griff, Mac is his start-up rival. Fans believed this might be due to Griff joining the SSX tour at a very young age (12 years old), taking Mac's place as the youngest rider in the tour yet. Sid Due to the possibility of Kaori and Sid dating, fans believed Mac and Sid were rivals. Sid was also a skier at the time, something Mac comes to dislike. JP Arsenault Mac's rival in SSX 3 and SSX Blur. Theme Songs SSX Tricky *Mac's Theme by John Morgan (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 *Who's Who by Dilated Peoples (Theme) *Snow Patrol by Alpine Stars (Requested) SSX On Tour *Come back by Sweatshop Union (Theme/Music Video) Voice Actors *Ryan Wall - SSX - SSX3 (2000-2003) *Joseph May - SSX on Tour (2005) Reception In the 2010 Character Poll Mac came in second place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes the other five all stars: Kaori, Psymon, Moby, Zoe, and Elise. Memorable Quotes *"Stay in school kids!" (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"I got the skills to pay the bills!" (SSX Tricky) *"King of the clubs, man of the air!" (Landing Trick/SSX 3) *"Live from New York, it's MAC!" (Landing Trick/ SSX 3) *"That was some tasty snow, hope it wasn't yellow!" (Failing Trick/ SSX 3) *"Yo, we own this run!" (To Kaori) (SSX Tricky) *"Ah man, I am my own worst enemy." *"Quit throwin' your fat butt around!" (Enemy/SSX 3) *"Can you say, bling bling bling bling bling?" (Victory/SSX 3) *"Wanna go grab a pizza or something after?" (To Kaori) (SSX Tricky) *"Your a coach potato?" (Enemy/SSX 3) *"Everyone back to my place!" (Victory/SSX 3) *"Check me out girls!" (Big Air/SSX 3) *"MAC-nation!" *"This one is for you guys, JR!" (Big Air/SSX 3) *"Yeah man, I conquered this sucka!" (Victory/SSX 3) *"Another day another goal!" (SSX On Tour) *"Hey Kaori! Go go go go go!" (To Kaori) ''(SSX 3) Trivia *Mac is the one of six characters which appear as a Peak Boss in SSX 3. (Along with Nate and Psymon). Griff Simmons, Zoe Payne and Elise Riggs are seen only as bosses if you play Conquer The Mountain as Mac, Nate or Psymon. *At 15 (at the time of the first game), Mac was the youngest character in the first 2 SSX games, untill Griff debut in SSX 3. *Mac is the only character who kept his main friend (Kaori) in all of the games (since Moby's unexplained absences in SSX On Tour, involving Zoe). *Ryan Wall is the only voice actor who reprises his roll as Mac in 3 of the 5 SSX games. *Mac and Marty are two of four characters to be related to one another (Mac and Marty are cousins), the other two are Nate and Tyson (who are brothers). *It's widely believed that He, Kaori, and Sid are in a love triangle. *Mac's lottery purchase would be a flying car. *Mac's has a pet chihuahua called Max Ultra. *In Mac's pocket's?-Griff's allowance. *The person Mac admires most is Elvis. *Superhero power- A constant groove. Gallary SSX ''(2000) Mac in ssx(2000).jpg|Mac's design in SSX (2000). ssxthefirstonebytrianimdk5.jpg SSX Tricky Tricky_macrender.gif|Mac's design in SSX Tricky. SSX 3 ssx 3_macrender.jpg|Mac in SSX 3. mac3.jpg 3x_stuffmac.jpg SSX on Tour mac_render_highres.jpg|Mac in SSX On Tour. SSXontourCast.png SSX (2012) mac_designevolution540 2012.jpg MAC_Brief_CG_fashion540.jpg MAC_Final_ModelSheet_TBApproved 2012.jpg Mack.jpg|Mac's concept art. MAC_Brief_likeness540.jpg Mac_Slide_656x369.jpg|In-game screenshot. Mac_Prepare_656x369.jpg Mac_leap_b_656x369.jpg 615810_20110817_790screen004.jpg|Mac in SSX (2012). MAC_Brief_CG_words540.jpg|Words to describe Mac. Category:Characters